SUFFER
by Bunny-B99
Summary: (ONESHOT)Baekhyun mencintai Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang ia kenal melalui akun SNS. Pertemuan pertamanya membuat dirinya jatuh semakin dalam. Namun dirinya terjebak akan hubungannya bersama Kris Wu yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Park Chanyeol yang bukan siapa-siapanya


**Suffer**

 **Cast :**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **K** ris **W** u

 **Support cast:**

 **O** h **S** ehun

 **X** i **L** uhan

 **D** o **K** yungsoo

 **K** im **J** ongin

 **Genre :**

 **hurt, angst**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Length:**

 **long shot**

 **Song Recommended:**

 **Suffer (Charlie Puth) Hug Me (Chanyeol EXO) One Thing (Lee Hyun Woo)**

 **WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

…

 **Summary :**

 **Baekhyun mencintai Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang ia kenal melalui akun SNS. Pertemuan pertamanya membuat dirinya jatuh semakin dalam. Namun dirinya terjebak akan hubungannya bersama Kris Wu yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Park Chanyeol yang bukan siapa-siapanya.**

 **Baekbo99**

 **Present**

Sepasang mata sipit bak bulan sabit ketika tersenyum tersebut sedari tadi hampir tidak mengindahkan tatapannya dari laki-laki berambut merah padam dengan tinggi terpaut tiga belas sentimeter yang lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk di single sofa club yang mereka datangi dalam acara _meet up_ komunitas dance. Laki-laki yang sialan tampak begitu sexy dengan lipatan kakinya ditambah tangan beringasnya yang tengah memegang gelas berisikan vodka. Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk tidak jauh dari objek tatapannya memalingkan wajahnya ketika laki-laki yang menjadi objek tatapannya menoleh kearahnya. Meneguk habis tonik yang ada pada gelas yang digenggamnya dan beranjak menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya. Mencoba memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana minuman tersebut membasahi organ didalam tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan lelaki yang ada diseberang sana. Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang membuatnya tertarik semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kakinya ditempat laknat ini dan laki-laki yang berhasil membuat hatinya jungkir balik hanya dengan sebuah pesan yang dikirim melalui akun media social. Kepalanya terasa pening. Suara dentuman music yang dihasilkan sang DJ tidak membuat dirinya merasa lepas untuk meliukkan tubuh mungilnya dilantai dansa sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia hanya diam, memejamkan mata dan tidak menghiraukan Kris, laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya. Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya berharap setelah membuka matanya ia akan merasa baik-baik saja, hingga usapan halus di puncak kepalanya membuatnya harus membuka mata dan melihat sang pelaku.

" Kris hyung.."

" kau baik-baik saja Baek" suara serat akan penuh khawatir milik laki-laki bermarga Wu tersebut membuat Baekhyun bangkit dan memperbaiki duduknya.

" ya tentu saja aku baik-baik saja hyung" senyum tipis terselip dilipatan bibir mungil Baekhyun tidak membuat kekhawatiran Kris berkurang.

" kita pulang Baek"

" tapi acara belum selesai hyung"

" kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja Baexian mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu terus menerus disini"

" hyung.."

" jangan membantah, diam dan ikut saja"

Dengan malas ia menerima uluran tangan Kris dan mengikuti laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri untuk pulang, meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menatapnya datar.

…

…

Pelukan hangat Kris tidak membuatnya memejamkan mata. Matanya menatap lurus kearah lemari sementara pikirannya terus berpusat pada laki-laki yang tidak lain Park Chanyeol. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang hampir sebulan ini menjadi teman chatting nya di disalah satu akun media social. Sejenak ia teringat akan pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol tempo hari yang mengatakan tentang pertemuan mereka. Ia pikir pesan tersebut hanyalah sebuah harapan yang mustahil untuk terjadi, tetapi apa yang ia lihat di club satu jam lalu seolah membuktikan pesan singkat Chanyeol. Awalnya ia memang tidak percaya akan kedatangan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, namun lama ia perhatikan wajah lelaki tersebut sama seperti wajah Chanyeol yang ia lihat di akun media social membuatnya benar-benar meyakini jika lelaki tersebut memang Chanyeol.

Ada perasaan senang yang terselip didalam hatinya ketika dirinya menatap langsung wajah teman chatting yang selama sebulan ini ia kenal. Namun dirinya juga merasakan ke gelisahan ketika menatap langsung manic mata Chanyeol. Gemuruh jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol ketika dirinya berada disekitar Chanyeol sedikit membuatnya takut. Takut jika dirinya akan berpaling dari Kris dan malah jatuh semakin dalam dalam pesona Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin dan tidak pernah ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan seseorang yang telah mencintainya dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari hal tersebut hanyalah dengan menjahui Park Chanyeol.

…

…

Keadaan kantin kantor terbilang cukup sepi untuk jam istirahat dan itu artinya membuat Baekhyun tidak harus berdesakan hanya untuk mendapatkan sepiring spaghetti dan segelas cola. Matanya menilik satu persatu meja dikantin dan berharap dirinya menemukan seorang teman sekedar untuk diajak mengobrol. Tepat ketika matanya menatap bangku bagian pojok ia mendapati empat orang yang tidak lain adalah Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah berbincang, lebih tepatnya berbisik. Ia perlahan berjalan kearah mereka, berdiri tepat disamping Kyungsoo dan melempar senyum kearah empat orang yang tengah menatapnya.

" boleh aku bergabung?"

" tentu saja boleh sekretaris Byun" jawab Luhan mewakili ketiga temanya.

" kalian tidak perlu memanggilku sekretaris Byun, panggil saja Baekhyun itu terdengar lebih akrab"

" kami merasa tidak enak kepada anda" Baekhyun menatap datar Jongin selepas lelaki berkuli tan tersebut menjawab perkataannya.

" tapi kita sedang diluar jam kerja kawan. Jan terlalu formal oke"

" ne" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati keempat bawahannya tersebut menjawab perkataannya serempak.

" apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kulihat serius sekali"

" apa kau tidak tahu jika sebentar lagi Direktur Jang akan mengundurkan diri" jawab Luhan antusias

" aku tidak mendengar rumor seperti itu Luhan. Darimana kalian mendapat kabar seperti itu?"

" aku rasa pekerjaanmu menjadi sekretaris membuatmu kurang pergaulan Byun Baekhyun" Bekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

" bukankah seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari kami Baek tentang hal tersebut. Kenapa kau malah tidak tahu apa-apa"

" seharusnya Direktur Jang memberitahumu ten-"

" hey..hey peranku hanyalah seorang sekretaris Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin dan kalaupun aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bertanya tentang kebenaran itu. Direktur Jang tidak pernah membicarakan tentang pengunduran dirinya kepadaku"

" bukankah seharusnya kau tahu Baek kau kan sekretarisnya dan otomatis kau harus mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum penggantinya datang?"

" aku sendiri tidak tahu Kyung, biasanya Direktur Jang akan mengatakan sesuatu jika itu menyangkut tentang pekerjaan, karyawan ataupun investor. Mungkin informasi yang kalian dapat belum tentu benar"

" tidak Baek. Lebih tepatnya Direktur Jang belum memberitahumu" sangkal Luhan. Lelaki berparas cantik tersebut masih kekuh dengan informasi yang ia dapat.

" mungkin saja Lu. Kalian tau penggantinya akan datang kapan"

" aku sendiri tidak tahu Baek"

Getaran ponsel milik Baekhyun terpaksa harus menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun merogoh ponsel didalam sakunya dan mendapati nama 'Direktur Jang' tertera di layar ponselnya.

" Direktur Jang menelponku"

Sontak mereka berempat diam menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya.

" hallo sajangnim"

"…."

" nde, saya akan segera kesana"

"…"

"nde"

" apa yang terjadi Baek?"

" aku harus kembali keruangan. Direktur Jang memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu guys"

Baekhyun meraih sandwich milik Luhan meninggalkan keempat rekannya dengan senyum manisnya bak Aphrodite.

" sekretaris Byun cantik ya"

" hmm, tidak salah jika Kris Wu menyukainya"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar kedua rekan kerjanya yang memang sudah lama mengagumi akan kecantikan Baekhyun.

…

…

Suara derap langkah kaki Baekhyun menyadarkan Direktur Jang dari perbincangannya dengan seseorang yang kini tengah membelakangi pintu masuk. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya memasuki ruangan direktur utama pemimpin perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dapat ia lihat jika didalam tidak hanya ada bos besarnya melainkan ada seseorang yang tengah membelakanginya. Pikirannya melayang kearah pembicaraannya kepada keempat rekannya tentang pengunduran diri Direktur Jang.

 _' diakah orang pengganti Direktur Jang'_

Ia tersenyum tatkala melihat lelaki paruh baya yang tidak lain merupakan bos besarnya tersebut tengah menghampirinya. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit guna menghormati atasannya.

" sekretaris Byun ada hal penting yang harus kau kerjakan sekarang. Aku minta maaf jika tengah mengganggu makan siangmu"

" sama sekali tidak mengganggu Direktur Jang. Ini memang sudah kewajiban saya untuk selalu ada pada posisi saya sebagai sekretaris" Laki-laki paruh baya tersenyum mendengar jawaban tegas Baekhyun.

" aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Aku minta maaf jika baru memberitahumu hari ini Baek"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Pembicaraan dengan keempat rekannya ternyata bukanlah hanya buah bibir semata dan sekarang pembicaraan yang lalu tengah terjadi.

" anak bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan ini akan menggantikanku disini Baek. Perkenalkan dia Park Chanyeol Direktur disini"

Baekhyun terbelak tatkala ia melihat lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut tengah menatapnya terlebih lagi mendatangi dirinya. Dia tidak menyangka jika niatnya menjahui Park Chanyeol malah berbalik, dimana membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan lelaki berambut merah yang kini menjabat sebagai atasannya tersebut.

" aku harap kalian bisa kerjasama dengan professional. Aku pergi dulu"

Baekhyun masih terdiam kaku dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disini selain menunggu perintah dari sang atasan. Dirinya semakin gugup tatkala merasakan betapa intensnya tatapan Park Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Meskipun ia hanya menunduk ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Park Chanyeol diseberang sana.

" Baekhyunee kenapa dua hari ini kau tidak online seperti biasanya?" suara bass milik Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya menegang. Ia masih diam, bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

" sajangnim saya permisi dulu untuk membuatkan anda kopi-"

" aku tidak membutuhkan cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu sekretaris Byun"

Baekhyun terdiam menunduk. Niatnya untuk menghindari Chanyeol harus gagal dengan Chanyeol yang memotong pembicaraannya. Kedua telapak tangannya saling bertautan dan sekali-kali meremas untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Sementara Chanyeol yang kini masih setia duduk di kursi kebesarannya hanya diam menatap laki-laki mungil yang menjadi teman obrolannya di akun media social. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyuruh Baekhyun kembali keruangannya sebelum lelaki mungil yang ada didepannya ini menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Byun Baekhyun"

" s-saya s-sibuk sajangnim"

" lalu apa beberapa bulan yang lalu kau tidak sibuk Tuan Byun?"

Kalah telak kau Byun Baekhyun. Alasan konyol yang keluar dari mulut mungilmu tidak membuat bos besarmu puas. Seharusnya kau bisa memprediksikan jawab apa yang dilontarkan Park Chanyeol. Hey, dimana otak cerdasmu itu Byun Baekhyun?

" duduklah"

"t-tapi sajangnim-"

" kau melawan perintah atasanmu Baek?"

Kali ini kau memang harus mengalah dan menghadapi laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai atasanmu dan mengabaikan kecemasan tentang hatimu. Berharap saja Park Chanyeol tidak akan lama menahanmu disini.

…

…

Secangkir kopi hangat dipagi hari ditemani dengan sinar matahari yang dengan malu-malu menembus kaca ruang yang bertulisan Direktur tersebut tampak membuat Kris benar-benar nyaman dengan kegiatannya. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya ia berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang diajukan para client nya. Belum lagi sekretarisnya Zhang Yixing sedaritadi mengingatkannya jika akan ada pertemuan dengan salah satu inverstornya pukul sembilan nanti. Ia bahkan melupakan kekasih mungilnya untuk mengingatkan sarapan pagi. Ia tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun karena ia terburu-buru untuk berangkat kekantor bahkan ia tidak sempat membangunkan Baekhyun. Ia yakin jika kekasih mungilnya tersebut sekarang sedang menggerutu kesal. Salahkan dirinya yang semalam mengabaikan perintah Baekhyun dan malah memaksa untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menemani dirinya begadang.

Suara deringan telpon kabel yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya memecah keheningan sekaligus konsentrasinya. Menggeser kertas dan laptopnya berniat untuk segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" yeobseo"

 _" maaf sajangnim, pertemuan diajukan setengah jam lagi oleh Direktur Park"_

" baiklah, siapkan berkasnya aku akan segera bersiap-siap"

Kris merapikan kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya. Berjalan kerah jas formalnya yang tergantung indah didekat pintu dan beralih menarik pintu ruangannya. Terlihat sekretarisnya, Zhang Yixing sudah bersiap didepan mobil perusahaan menunggu Kris.

" aku akan naik mobil pribadi, sekretaris Zhang"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kris langsung melesat menuju parkir yang dikhususkan untuk mobil pribadinya. Cara berjalannya yang seperti peserta lomba meraton benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melangsungkan pertemuan dengan Direktur Park. Oh tentu saja tidak sabar. Bagaimana tidak sabar jika sebentar lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan kekasih mungilnya. Bukankah kekasih mungilnya itu sekretaris Direktur Jung yang kini sudah mengundurkan diri? Dan otomatis kaksih mungilnya itu tetap menjadi sekretaris penggantinya.

Mobil Audy merahnya tampak membelah jalanan yang dipenuhi berbagai aktivitas mobil. Warnanya yang mencolok tidak begitu menggambarkan dirinya yang seorang Direktur utama dari perusahan yang bernaung di bidang Desain dan Interior tersebut. Pakaiannya yang terkesan informal meninggalkan jas hitam dan dasinya tergeletak dikursi penumpang, menambah kesan akan dirinya seorang pemuda penikmat dunia malam, meskipun itu benar faktanya. Sementara ditempat lain, Byun Baekhyun tampak duduk berkutat dengan beberapa berkas seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol sebelum keberangkatannya disini.

Matanya menilik lucu helaian kertas yang berisi surat perjanjian dan beberapa keputusan dari kedua belah pihak. Bibirnya yang bergerak manis bergumam lirih tampak seperti bocah TK yang tengah menggerutu kesal, membuat siapapun memandangnya gemas bukan main. Sama halnya Kris yang hanya berdiri diam tidak jauh dari Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan apik bersedekap didepan dada, senyum tampannya tampak tidak luntur bahkan terkesan bertambah lebar dan matanya sedaritadi tidak lepas memandang kekasih mungilnya.

Ketika dirinya memasuki restaurant dan mendapati kekasih mungilnya yang tengah duduk sendiri, ia ingin sekali langsung menghampiri dan mendekapnya dari belakang namun ketika dirinya mendapati ekspresi lucu nan manis Baekhyun disinilah ia berakhir, berdiri diam dan sekali-kali mengambil gambar Baekhyun untuk diabadikan di akun instagramnya. Ia tersenyum kecil kala mengingat gerutuan Baekhyun nanti jika si mungil tersebut mendapati dirinya meng-upload foto kekasih mungilnya. Tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dengan memeluk leher si mungil.

" _omona_. Kya! Kau mengagetkanku gege" dengus Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

Kris hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang mencebikkan bibirnya. Baginya Baekhyun yang sekarang berlipat kali terkesan lebih imut sama seperti bayi. Hey, mana mungkin kekasihmu ini kau samakan dengan bayi, Kris Wu.

" maaf sayang maafkan aku sayang hahah"

Baekhyun tambah merengut menatap kekasihnya yang masih saja tertawa puas akan dirinya. Mengucapkan maaf tapi masih menertawainya. _Ugh menyebalkan_.

" berhenti merengut seperti itu sayang, kau terlihat semakin cantik"

" APA! Hey-"

"ekhm…"

…

…

Keheningan menyelimuti Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Zhang Yixing. Si tampan Kris Wu diam karena dirinya sibuk membaca berkas yang diajukan Baekhyun dari pihak Chanyeol disisi lain Baekhyun dan Zhang Yixing tampak terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang sudah jelas tidak jauh dari tujuan pertama mereka datang kesini, menyisakan Park Chanyeol yang terdiam berkutat dengan sehelai kertas yang tengah dibacanya, ah ralat hanya dipandanginya karena saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia mendapati Kris bersama Baekhyun yang tampak akrab.

Ia tahu fakta mengenai kedekatan Kris dan Baekhyun karena sebagai sepasang kekasih, mengingat sekretarisnya itu dulu pernah bercerita ketika obrolan mereka di akun SNS. Tapi dirinya tidak akan menyangka jika mereka bermesraan disaat tidak tepat. Membuatnya yang awalnya ingin menghampiri Baekhyun harus berdiam diri dipintu masuk, menatap jengan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Jujur saja ia memang tidak menyukai kedekatan si bule itu dengan Baekhyun- _nya._

Hey, sejak kapan kau mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai milikmu Park?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar hingga secara tidak langsung menarik perhatian si mungil yang diam-diam melirik kearahnya. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol sedaritadi memang tidak focus akan pembicaraan Kris, entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki tersebut hingga membuat dirinya penasaran.

" baiklah, aku menyutujui laporan yang anda usulkan kepada saya. Semoga kerjasama kita menghasilkan keuntungan lebih untuk masing-masing pihak. Mungkin ada yang anda perlu sampaikan?"

" tidak, mungkin pertemuan ini cukup sampai disini"

" baiklah, senang bekerjasama dengan anda Tuan Park"

Kris menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan beralih menjabat tangan mungil Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Selepas itu ia meninggalkan restaurant bersama Yixing, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" kekasihmu Byun?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah menyesap espresso

" nde, sajangnim"

" kau tahu kenapa ia menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun dan ia mendapati wajah lelaki tersebut nampak menegang dan berhasil membuat dirinya tersenyum simpul.

" karena ia mencintaiku"

" terdengar egois, tapi aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang kucintai"

Baekhyun terdiam tidak berniat untuk menyahuti perkataan Chanyeol. Dirinya terlarut akan perkataan Chanyeol yang entah ditunjukkan untuk siapa. Namun juga berhasil membuat kepingan hatinya merasakan perih ketika laki-laki tersebut menyebutkan seseorang yang dicintainya meskipun tidak begitu jelas.

" sebaiknya kita kembali"

Chanyeol meraih jas abu-abunya dan beranjak pergi disusul Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya. Matanya melirik layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan.

 _'aku menunggumu di apartemen jam tujuh malam'_

…

…

Udara dingin dimalam hari membuat langkah Chanyeol semakin cepat untuk memasuki area apartemennya. ia meninggalkan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba bocor untuk diderek kebengkel, sementara dirinya menaiki bus hingga halte dekat wilayah apartemen. Menekan tombol yang menunjukkan password apartemennya dan setelah dibuka ia mendapati sepasang sepatu yang tidak asing baginya. Tidak ingin ambil pusing ia menaruh sepatunya dirak dan memasuki apartemennya. Seperti dugaannya, laki-laki itu sudah berada diapartemennya melihat si lelaki yang kini tengah berbaring diapartemennya. Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya menghiraukan keberadaan si lelaki.

Sepasang piama merah hati membalut tubuhnya, melindunginya dari hembusan angin yang menyeruak melalui balkon yang ditempatinya. Matanya terpejam mencoba merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpanya. Hingga dirinya tidak menyadari jika si lelaki sudah berada dibelakangnya. Ia tersentak seketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

" aku merindukanmu Chanlie"

Chanyeol hanya diam, membiarkan sosok tersebut hanyut akan suasana yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia tidak berniat memiringkan kepalanya saat dirasakan sang lelaki tersebut memaksa melesakkan kepalanya.

" kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku tadi hm?"

" aku sibuk"

" kau tidak merindukanku?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melepas rengkuhan hangat sang lelaki.

" kau tahu kan posisiku sekarang diperusahaan seperti apa? Kau tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan direktur utama dihari pertamanya bekerja? Kau tahukan-"

" aku tahu tapi setidaknya balas pesanku sebentar"

" sudah kubilang aku sibuk. Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini saat aku membalas pesanmu. Bukankah kau masih bisa berkirim pesan pada lelakimu" Chanyeol menatap sebal lelaki yang ada didepannya yang kini tengah menahan tawa.

" jadi sekarang kau tengah cemburu pada simungil itu" tebak si lelaki dengan santainya dan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk menjawab sama sekali.

" baiklah aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku memperlihatkan fotonya padamu sebelum dia menjadi milikku"

" brengsek"

Suara tawa akhirnya meledak oleh si lelaki seketika mendengar umpatan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya seketika melihat bagaimana raut wajah marah sang kekasih.

" sekali lagi aku minta maaf Chanlie sayangku"

" benar dia kekasih barumu?"

" ya seperti yang kau lihat tadi siang. Dia cantikkan?"

" seleramu benar-benar berbeda jauh denganku. Apa kau berniat mengoleksi kekasih diberbagai bentuk wajah cantik maupun jantan, Wu Yi Fan" Chanyeol berucap dengan menekan nama sang kekasih. Dan lagi-lagi sang kekasih hanya tertawa.

" tidak. tentu saja tidak sayangku. Hanya kau dan dia kekasihku, tidak ada yang lain"

" kau mencintainya?"

" tentu saja sayang. Sesuai yang kukatakan dulu jika aku mencintainya"

 _Bohong._

" baguslah. Setidaknya kau sudah melupakan masa lalumu dengan mencintainya, Kris Wu"

Kris tampak menegang akan perkataan Chanyeol sang kekasih namun ia kembali mengontrol ekspresinya seperti semula. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap acuh akan perkataan Chanyeol dan mencari topic lain untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang tidak d iinginkannya.

" kau jangan cemburu jika aku sedang bermesraan dengan dirinya. Ingat posisimu sekarang Chanlie. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga"

 _Posisi sebagai seorang simpanan Kris Wu._

" aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku padanya jika sudah saatnya nanti"

 _Tidak perlu karena aku muak._

" ya, aku menunggunya"

Kris tersenyum seketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dirinya kembali merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih yang hampir dua bulan ini tidak dijumpainya. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya muak akan tingkah lakunya.

 _Ya aku menunggu, menunggu di waktu yang tepat untuk merebutnya darimu._

…

…

Pembangun cabang perusahaan di Thailand benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan takkan segan untuk turun langsung ke lapangan yang mengharuskan mereka terbang ke lokasi secara langsung. Itensitas peretmuan mereka semakin hari semakin sering dan secara tidak langsung semakin menyiksa akan keadaan perasaan mereka. Kerap kali Baekhyun tampak membatasi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, ia bahkan rela lembur hanya untuk menyelesaikan laporan tanpa harus bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga jarang online di akun media sosialnya. Apa yang dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk mengurangi perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Namun apa yang dirasakannya hanya membuatnya perlahan tersiksa. Keberadaan Chanyeol disekitarnya yang tak bisa dihindarinya seakan menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

Seperti saat ini, ia terjebak dalam satu ruang dengan Chanyeol mengerjakan laporan yang akan diserahkan kepada Kris Wu lusa. Ia sengaja menyibukkan dirinya di sofa tamu, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya yang diketahuinya sempat melirik intens kearahnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk selalu bersama Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak bisa menampik jika debaran hatinya begitu terasa..menghangat.

" sekretaris Byun"

" n-ne"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak akan keberadaan Chanyeol yang sekarang ada didepannya dengan map yang dibawanya. Ia berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai kehormatan sekaligus menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

" kau sudah menyelesaikan laporannya?"

" b-belum sajangnim" jawaban Baekhyun terbata-bata tersebut tampak mengundang desisan tak suka Chanyeol.

" tatap seseorang yang tengah mengajakmu berbicara, Byun Baekhyun" sontak perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung dihadapkan wajah Chanyeol berada tepat didepan wajahnya, bahkan bibirnya tidak jauh dari jangkauan bibir Chanyeol.

" m-maafkan s-saya sa-sajangnim"

Chanyeol diam, dirinya hanyut akan kilatan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat dimata jernih Baekhyun. Entah keberanian darimana, ia memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki tersebut menegang akan perbuatannya. Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa detik.

" tolong antarkan map ini pada Manager pemasaran, sekretaris Byun" perintah Chanyeol sang atasan berhasil menyadarkan dirinya kembali untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

" n-nde sajangnim"

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, senyum tampan tampak mengukir dibibir kissable Chanyeol. Perasaannya meletup bahagia hanya karena berhasil mencuri ciuman dari sang sekretaris. Ia tidak menyangka jika tindakannya hanya mendapat respon diam oleh Baekhyun, ia kira ia akan mendapat tamparan atau surat pengunduran diri dari Baekhyun. Terdengar berlebihan namun siapa tahu jika itu bisa saja terjadi.

" kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" suara bass milik Kris Wu yang tertangkap berhasil menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

" kau kesini? Untuk menemui kekasihmu atau simpananmu?"

Tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol tersebut berhasil meledak mengisi ruang kerjanya. Ia berjalan mengitari mejanya kearah kaca yang menampakkan hiruk pikuk seluruh kegiatan penduduk Seoul setempat, mengabaikan Kris yang kini masih saja berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk.

" aku mengunjungi kalian, bukan hanya mengunjungi Baekhyun. Dan apa kau bilang? Simpanan? Siapa yang kau sebut simpanan chanlie"

" bukankah orang yang sedang kau ajak bicara ini merupakan simpananmu Tuan Wu?"

" kau? Bicara apa kau ini Chanlie. Kau bukan simpananku. Kau kekasihku. Kekasih sah ku"

Chanyeol berdecih mendengar perkataan Kris yang terdengar membual. Ia muak dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris selama tiga bulan ini. Memiliki Baekhyun namun juga memiliki dirinya. Bukankah itu terdengar egois? Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kris yang kini sudah berada dibelakangnya.

" aku kekasihmu?"

" apa kau tidak suka jika aku menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihku juga?"

 _Tentu saja tidak bodoh._

"aku tidak mengatakan tidak suka"

" aku minta maaf"

" kenapa kau minta maaf kepadaku"

" kau terlihat tidak menyukainya"

" kau mencintainya?"

"y-ya"

" kau mencintainya!"

"…"

" kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Kau mencintainya kan?!"

" mungkin" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban ragu milik Kris. Ia tahu jika sejak awal kekasihnya ini tidak mencintai Baekhyun dan mungkin juga dirinya.

" kemarilah sayang, buktikan jika seorang Kris Wu tengah mencintai "

Dengan tidak sabaran, ia menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melumat lembut bibir kissable milik sang kekasih tidak lupa tangannya yang memeluk posesif pinggang Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, tersenyum puas apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang.

 _Sebentar lagi Baekhyun, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seorang._

…

…

Baekhyun meraih tisu bersih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengusap kasar air mata yang terus saja membasahi pipinya semenjak kepulangannya beberapa jam yang lalu dari kantor. Lebih tepatnya semenjak ia mendapati kekasihnya, Kris Wu tengah melumat bibir sang direktur yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya pusing sendiri akan keberadaannya. Ketika dirinya akan memasuki kembali keruang pribadi Chanyeol ia tidak sengaja melihat kekasihnya datang dan ia berniat kembali agar tidak mengganggu mereka. Tetapi ia teringat berkas yang tertinggal diruang Chanyeol dan mau tak mau ia harus kembali untuk membereskan berkasnya. Namun apa yang terjadi, ia malah disuguhi pemandangan yang berhasil membuat hatinya sakit.

Dimana kekasih yang selama ini ia banggakan, kekasih yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, kekasih yang selama ini selalu melindunginya dan kekasih yang selama ini menjadi orang kepercayaannya telah berciuman hebat. Terlebih lagi ciuman dengan atasannya yang akhir-akhir ini membuat hidupnya jungkir balik tidak karuan. Ia tidak ingin munafik jika didalam hatinya juga ada rasa sakit yang lebih sakit dibanding mendapati kekasihnya berselingkuh. Rasa sakit yang membuat air matanya sejak tadi tidak berhenti hanya karena seseorang yang disukainya telah jatuh cinta dengan orang terdekatnya. Park Chanyeol yang tidak lain adalah kekasih Kris Wu.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa harus dia yang ia cintai. Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang menjadi kekasih simpanan Kris Wu. Kenapa? Apa Tuhan sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi. Apa Tuhan sudah tidak mengasihi dirinya lagi. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Tidak cukupkah kedua orang tuanya yang diambil? Tidak cukupkan orang-orang yang disayanginya diambil. Sekarang kenapa takdir seolah tengah mempermainkannya. Apa salah dirinya dimasa lalu.

" kenapa tidak kau ambil diriku saja Tuhan. Kenapa!"

Baekhyun menekuk kedua kakinya, menggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan kakinya. Suara isak tangisnya terdengar pilu membuat siapa saja merasa iba akan dirinya. Deringan telpon digenggaman tangannya berhasil menghentikan isak tangisnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Melirik sekilas nama penelpon yang tertera dilayar ponsel. _My Wu calling._

" akkkhhhh sialan"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membanting ponselnya menjadi kepingan yang tidak berarti. Entah mengapa ia menjadi benci melihat nama kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin istirahat, menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Untuk sesaat ini ia ingin menghindari kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam air dingin dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang dari masalahnya hari ini. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun untuk kali ini. Ia tidak ingin gegabah mengambil keputusan disaat hatinya seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah nantinya. masa bodoh dengan kehidupan kedepannya bersama kekasih nantinya.

…

…

Suara ketukan bolpoin yang terdengar nyaring memecah keheningan diruang Direktur utama. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki tersebut sedaritadi hanya diam memandang kosong pintu masuk ruangannya. Semenjak ia mendapat informasi mengenai ketidak hadiran Baekhyun sang sekretaris hanya inilah yang ia lakukan, diam dengan pikiran yang terpusat pada lelaki mungil tersebut. Dua hari sudah lelaki mungil yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu tidak hadir kekantor dengan alasan sakit dan sudah dua hari pula lelaki mungil tersebut membuat perasaannya khawatir tidak karuan. Khawatir sebagai bentuk perhatian karena jabatan? Tentu saja tidak. Buat apa ia repot seperti itu. Hey, Park Chanyeol yang kita kenal tidak seperti itu? Perhatian karena ada maksud terselubung tentunya.

Sedaritadi matanya tidak lepas dari telpon kantor yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Niatnya ingin sekali menghubungi Luhan untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Baekhyun, tetapi ia tidak mau lelaki berparas hampir menyerupai Barbie tersebut berpikiran aneh-aneh dan menimbulkan informasi yang 'tidak-tidak' meskipun faktanya memang 'iya-iya'. Tetapi jika dirinya melihat langsung melalui biodata Baekhyun mau tak mau ia harus menghubungi Miss. Ana, wanita yang berumur delapan tahun lebih tua darinya yang tak tahu malu terang-terangan suka menggodanya secara tidak langsung. Oh tidak memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir mual. Oke, mungkin menghubungi Luhan bukan ide yang buruk.

…

…

Suara tv diruang tamu yang menampakkan siaran berita pagi tampak membuat ruang tamu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar seperti kuburan. Selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai juga membuat ruangan ini menmbah kesan seperti kapal pecah. Belum lagi tiga botol bir dan kulit kacang yang mengotori lantai benar-benar membuat image Baekhyun sebagai orang yang dikenal disiplin jatuh seketika. Sementara sang pemilik rumah, Baekhyun sendiri masih terlelap nyaman diatas sofa panjang yang ada diruang tamunya. Saking terlelapnya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Park Chanyeol tengah berdiri tepat didepannya. Memandang nanar bagaimana bentuk hancur ruang tamu sang 'pujaan hati'. Ruangan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan menangkap bau anyir darah dan beberapa tetesan darah kering tidak jauh dari sepatunya, hingga dirinya mendapati Baekhyun tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Butuh usaha besar bagi Chanyeol saat membobol password apartemen Baekhyun tadi. Ia hanya mengandalkan logika untuk memecahkan beberapa angka agar bisa memasuki apartemen sang 'pujaan hati'. Namun betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati pemandangan ruang tamu Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan. Chanyeol beranjak mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat laki-laki mungil tersebut untuk dipindahkan kekamar. Ia menempatkan telapak tangannya diatas dahi mulus Baekhyun dan –lagi- betapa terkejutnya saat merasakan suhu panas yang dirasakannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil air dingin dan sehelai kain untuk mengompres Baekhyun.

Menunggu, merapikan ruang tamu dan membuat bubur tiga hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan dalam seumur hidupnya. Ia baru saja melakukan tiga hal tersebut dan itu hanya untuk 'sang pujaan hati' sekarang ini ia tengah duduk diranjang disamping Baekhyun. Menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya diranjang dengan tangan kanannya mengelus puncak rambut Baekhyun dan kanan kirinya yang mengusap pelan tangan Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menyalurkan kenyamanan pada lelaki mungil tersebut.

Jas kantor beserta kemeja putih sudah tergeletak diatas satu-satunya sofa yang ada dikamar Baekhyun menyiksakan kaos singlet hitam pekat yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya. Senyumnya sedaritadi tidak pernah berkuarang, mengingat bagaimana kondisi mereka sekarang ini. Lenguhan yang terdengar manja berhasil membuat senyum Chanyeol sedikit berkurang, mendapati Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah mulai sadar terlebih lagi..

" C-chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun. Meskipun matanya tidak sepenuhnya terbuka tetapi ia masih bisa mengenali sentuhan lembut yang ada ditangannya dan itu berhasil membuat senyum Chanyeol bertambah lebar.

" d-dingin"

" dingin?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Secara insting Baekhyun mencoba mendekat dan memeluk perut Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki jangkung tersebut menahan nafas sesaat.

Ia tidak ingin munafik jika debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat jika berada didekat Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring menghadap Baekhyun, menarik lelaki mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya yang terasa pas. Tangannya beralih diatas punggung Baekhyun, mengusap lembut berusaha untuk menenangkan sang'pujaan hati' tidak lupa puluhan kecupan yang ia daratkan pada puncak dan kening si mungil. Matanya terpejam mencoba merasakan letupan-letupan hangat yang menjalar didalam hatinya karena kedekatan intim mereka. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil kesempatan disaat Baekhyun, ia tidak bermaksud senang disaat lelaki mungil ini sakit. namun ia hanya tidak bisa menghindari ada perasaan senang didalam hatinya ketika dirinya menerima pelukan erat dari si mungil. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

" aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

…

…

Sinar mentari pagi yang menjulang tampak malu-malu menembus kaca besar dikamar Baekhyun membuat sanga pemilik kamar beberapa kali harus mengerjapkan matanya silau akan sinar mentari. Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ia terdiam diatas ranjang, matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang entah mengapa menurutnya lebih menarik. Pikirannya sedaritadi terus berputar mengenai dirinya yang semula tergeletak disofa ruang tamu namun sekarang sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia dapat merasakan bau masakan yang terasa lezat jika saja ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Bermimpi?

Hey, ini terasa nyata untuk sekedar mimpi. Ia tidak mungkin dapat merasakan bau lezat didalam mimpinya. Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pening membuatnya harus berpegangan dengan dinding kamarnya untuk mencapai dapurnya.

 _Ya, Tuhan mimpi apalagi ini? Kenapa Chanyeol sajangnim dengan sexy nya tengah memasak didapurku? Aku tahu aku sudah gila tapi jangan membuatku tambahh gila, Tuhan._

" oh Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun? Kemarilah aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimci"

 _Dia nyata? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Chanyeol didalam mimpiku bisa memasak._

" Baek, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

" aku pasti sedang bermimpi"gumam Baekhyun yang sontak mengundang tawa menggelegar dari Chanyeol.

" kau sedang tidak bermimpi Baekhyun. Kemarilah kau harus mencoba" tanpa mendengar penolakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

" s-sajangnim, sejak kapan anda kemari?"

" kau tidak suka jika aku ada disini?"

" b-bukan s-seperti itu. T-tapi eung..terasa aneh"

" kau tidak nyaman"

" s-siapa b-bilang tidak nyaman. Aku nyaman kok sajangnim ada disini" Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manis nan menggemaskan miliknya pada Chanyeol untuk memastikan lelaki tersebut membuat Chanyeol harus menahan pekikannya melihat wajah menggemaskan 'sang pujaan hati'

" makanlah" ucap Chanyeol sembari membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

" ndeee"

Baekhyun langsung saja mengambil sendok dan garpunya, melahab nasi goring yang terasa begitu nikamat dilidahnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang secara terang-terangan menatap intens dirinya.

…

…

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih saja berkutat dengan laporan yang tadi siang ia berikan kepadanya. Ia berniat untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tetapi mengingat perkataan Baekhyun yang akan lembur dikantor membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun dikantor sendiri. Tetapi jika dibiarkan Baekhyun akan terkunci sendiri di kantor dan Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia melirik map biru yang ada diatas meja kerjanya dan sepintas ia mendapatkan ide untuk mengajak lelaki mungil tersebut pulang bersamanya.

" Baekhyun"

" nde?"

" kau masih lama?"

" tidak sajangnim. Tinggal seperempat bagian dan aku akan menyelesaikannya disini"

" selesaikan itu diapartemenku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kutunggu kau di mobilku"

" t-tapi sa-"

" kudengan dikantor ini ada hantu cabul yang terus menampakkan-"

" aku akan segera membereskan semuanya. Tunggu aku didepan pintu sajangnim"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Baekhyun terlebih lagi melihat gelagat ketakutan Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataannya.

Baekhyun dibuat menganga ketika dirinya memasuki apartemen mewah milik Chanyeol. Mata nakalnya sedaritadi tidak berhenti untuk menyusuri dinding- dinding ruangan yang terdapat banyak sekali tempelan entah itu lukisan atau pernak-pernik. Bibirnya sedaritadi tidak berhenti mengucapkan takan 'wow' saat dirinya mendapati hal menakjubkan. Hingga ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri diujung tangga dengan sehelai handuk menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun"

" _omona_. Aish sajangnim-"

Perkataan Baekhyun berhenti tergantikan dengan rona merah yang kian menjalar dipipi gembilnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu yang mana membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

" kemarilah, kau harus menhangatkan beberapa makanan untuk makan malam kita Baek"

Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah dapur. Memandang gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu sexy dimatanya.

 _Aku benar-benar gila mencintai atasanku sendiri yang terlihat sexy._

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika setelah Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menghangatkan beberapa makanan. Sedaritadi kepalanya terus menunduk, enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya. Ia tidak berani memandang Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menatapnya intens.

" kau mencintai Kris?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatnya tertohok akan kenyataannya. Ia hanya diam dan terus menunduk mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" kau tidak marah jika dia memiliki simpanan?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak tenang meskipun didalam hatinya terus memberontak untuk segera memberikan pelukan ketika dirinya mendapati mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

" aku yakin Kris hyun tidak bermaksud untuk berselingkuh dibelakangku"

" kau yakin jika dia mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

"y-ya"

" kau yakin jika dia juga mencintaiku Byun Baekhyun"

" ya"

" kau tidak berniat untuk meninggalkannya?"

" aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dia mencintaiku"

" dia tidak mencintaimu!"

" dia mencintaiku dan tidak mencintaimu Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya mau tak mau harus dihadapkan Chanyeol yang menggeram marah.

" kenapa kau tidak memercayaiku. Dia itu tidak mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Tidak pernah mencintaimu!"

" dia mencintaiku, selamanya dia akan mencintaiku. Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol. Aku-"

Perkataannya terputus ketika dirasakannya bibirnya menyentuh material lembut yang tidak lain milik Chanyeol. Dirinya terdiam sesaat namun setelahnya ia memberontak. Tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk lepas dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol. Kepalanya bergerak berusaha untuk mengindari ciuman Chanyeol. Namun usahanya sia-sia, kedua tangannya berhasil berada digenggaman Chanyeol sementara lehernya tidak luput dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia pasrah, tidak ada gunanya ia mengelak dan tidak ada gunanya ia terus menyebut 'Kris yang mencntaiku' yang nyatanya ia tidak bisa mengindari jika dirinyalah yang mencintai Park Chanyeol. Ia berkata seperti itu karena tidak ingin Chanyeol menyuruhnya menjahuinya. Setelah dirasa tenang, perlahan Chanyeol melepas pagutan bibirnya. Menatap lembut lelaki mungil yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

" apa kau juga tidak akan percaya jika aku mencintaimu Baek" perkataan Chanyeol tersebut sontak membuat kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka.

" apa kau tidak percaya jika aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu? Sangat-sangat mencintaimu" tidak ada keraguan dimata pemuda Park ini.

" tapi-"

" kau dan aku dimata Kris itu sama Baek. Kita hanya sebagai pengganti sosoknya dimasa lalu. Zi Tao, lelaki yang dulu telah berhasil mengisi kekosongan hati Kris dan sekarang ia kembali untuk menemui Kris"

"…"

" mungkin kau tidak percaya, tetapi aku tahu jika mereka tidak hanya sekedar berteman. Perasaan itu masih dengan baiknya bersembunyi direlung hati Kris. Ia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama Zi Tao sadar akan kembali padanya nanti"

" aku mencintainya" gumaman lirih Baekhyun tampak membuat Chanyeol yakin akan perasaan lelaki mungil tersebut kepadanya.

" kau tidak mencintainya sayang, kau hanya mengaguminya saja. Aku yakin kau juga sudah mengetahui perihal Tao dari Kris dan aku yakin kau hanya. Merasakan. Kasihan. Kepadanya" Chanyeol berkata dengan mantapnya

" benarkah?"

" aku tahu jika kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tahu jika selama ini kau hanya menyangkal perasaanmu yang mencintaiku itu"

" Chanyeol…"

" lepaskan sayang lepaskan. Biarkan namaku bersembunyi dihatimu, biarkan hatimu merasakan kenyamanan akan kehadiranku sayang" Chanyeol berucah tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan menggoda untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, sedaritadi ia menahan untuk tidak meraup bibir kissable milik Chanyeol, namun sekarang ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Cukup sudah ia membohongi perasaannya mengenai Chanyeol. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, ia mencintai laki-laki yang sekarang tengah menggodanya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia meraup bibir Chanyeol, memagut mesra bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tangannya yang terbebas mengalung dengan indahnya dileher sang dominan. Decakan ciuman mereka terdengar begitu nyaring didalam apartemen Chanyeol. Satu-persatu kancing kemejanya terlepas oleh tangan nakal Chanyeol. Sejenak ia melepas pagutannya dan menatap dalam mata lelaki yang ia cintainya.

" aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

" aku jauh mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

 **THE END**

 _ **Epilog**_

Kris menatap nanar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa. Semenjak kedatangannya ke apartemen Chanyeol ia sudah mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema. Langkahnya terhenti seketika matanya mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berpagutan mesra. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, ia sadar akan keberadaannya sekarang sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. Seseorang itu mungkin sekarang tengah menunggunya diapartemen. Yah, mungkin ia memang harus segera meninggalkan mereka seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

' _pergilah, aku tahu dia sudah kembali. Sudah saatnya kau melepasku dan Baekhyun'_

 _._

.

.

Oke, ini beneran end guys-_

Maafkan saya readers-nim. Seharusnya saya melanjutkan ff gangster tapi malah biikin oneshot yang endingnya gagal ngga karuan. Jujur saya lagi ngga mood banget buat nerusin ff gangster. Setiap kali mau ngetik ff itu ada aja godaannya. Tapi jan khawatir saya akan tetep tuntasin itu ff kok. Saya posting ini Cuma buat selingan aja biar readers-nim ngga bosan nunggu ff gangster.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ne. Jan lupa _**favorite and review juseyo…**_


End file.
